


Smile

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's smile is brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Et_tu_lj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Et_tu_lj).



> Written anonymously for Et_tu_lj for More Joy Day 2008.

Ray's smile is brilliant. Fraser is sure he's never seen such a smile on Ray's face before, joy and friendship and _contentment_. It looks good on Ray, emphasizing the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. Ray isn't handsome in a traditional manner, but when he smiles his angular, rough beauty shines through. Fraser didn't think he could love Ray more, but he was wrong.

-fin-


End file.
